This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Conference calls have been possible for many years. Callers from around the world can call in and discuss topics together. However, on a conference call, it is sometimes hard to tell who is talking. In some cases, voices are distinct and can be recognized. Conversation that occur in person have a spatial element such that if a person speaks from the left, the listener will know the sound is coming from the left. On conference calls, no such spatial element is present making it difficult to tell who is talking.